The proposed research combines the technology of applied behavior analysis with theories of motivation, personality, and social psychology to develop practical and cost-effective interventions for increasing safe driving practices among the delivery personnel of organizations. A taxonomy of 24 behavior change techniques will guide the development and evaluation of intervention programs. Both short- and long-term impact of the behavior focused interventions will be assessed, as well as the generalization of the process to non-target behaviors. A series of intervention strategies to reduce at-risk driving will be systematically evaluated, and different techniques for enrolling pizza delivery drivers as intervention agents to promote safe driving among peers and customers will be tested. In addition, five individual characteristics will be evaluated as predictors of involvement as an intervention agent. Finally, individual factors such as driving records, demographics, lifestyles, and personality characteristics will be studied as determininants of unsafe driving practices and responsiveness to different intervention techniques. The ultimate goal of the proposed research will be to develop specific guidelines for designing practical interventions to reduce risk and prevent unintentional injury in various delivery situations, with the ultimate purpose of ensuring institutionalization of the intervention process. The successful intervention techniques and the principles on which they are based will be explained and illustrated in a training package for industry. The impact of applying this training process to increase employees' safe driving practices will be tested during the second year.